Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by CaffeineWords
Summary: NOTE AFTER 00TP! What Happens in the summer holidays before Harry's 5th year and what adventure ensues when he reaches Hogwarts? Harry's got people to impress and more. Please Review!
1. A strange beginning

REVISED ON THE 27TH APRIL 2003  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.Rowlings characters, although I wish I did! I will not make any money off of this story.  
  
Just want to say thanks to my sisters for helping me with ideas as well as all the encouragement I got from friends. I have re-read and beta read every single one of my chapters, making the correct adjustments. Do carry on reading everyone, the story heats up in 'Attack at the Burrow'!  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late in July and Harry was exhausted not to mention bored stiff. He had been working all day in the garden; pruning rose bushes, mowing the lawn, painting the garden fence. The sun was scorching his skin. He was hungry and in desperate need of a shower. The Dursleys had been making him work relentlessly all through the holidays.  
  
As Harry sat back to take a break, Dudley poked his fat head out the door grinning smugly and licking an ice-cream.  
  
"Better not let mum see you slacking when she comes home." He said in a snotty voice.  
  
"And you'd better have finished that ice-cream!" Harry shot back in irritation.  
  
Dudley scowled and waddled back inside. The diet that he had been placed on last year was NOT working. Whenever Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left to go shopping, Dudley hauled out his food store and started stuffing his face. Harry secretly wondered if Dudley had a miniature fridge in his room. His thoughts trailed off to his 4th year at Hogwarts. In the 3rd task Cedric Diggory had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and Harry blamed himself. If he hadn't been so noble, Cedric wouldn't have died. He picked up the spade and started digging furiously, hoping to relieve the anger he felt towards Voldemort. His uncle's voice brought him back to Privet Drive,  
  
"Boy, are you trying to wreck my garden?" Harry really wanted to snort and say, well, you'd know why I was if you were a proper uncle and asked how my life was going!  
  
Instead he settled for a somewhat sarcastic, "just doing my work." Reply.  
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned a deep shade of maroon that Harry had to admit he hadn't seen before. One day he should congratulate his uncle on the remarkable colours he could change to. He was reminded of a chameleon as he observed his uncles face go red then settle on a blotchy pink.  
  
"Get-room-now!" his uncle spat.  
  
Harry shoved the spade to the floor and stalked off. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him shaking the house. He sat furiously on his bed silently cursing Voldemort and his uncle. When Harry came down to dinner that evening he felt uncle Vernon's eyes glaring at him. He walked straight to his chair and sat down to a 'sumptuous' meal of peas and boiled potatoes. Harry frowned down at his plate. Wish Dudley would lose his stupid fat, he thought . Harry sat eating his meal in silence when a sudden outburst jerked his head up.  
  
"Petunia, why do we have to eat all this stupid rabbit food. I'm sick and tired of it." Shouted Uncle Vernon  
  
Petunia shushed him with a finger to her lips but this time it had gone too far. Uncle Vernon stood up angrily and glared at Dudley.  
  
"Dudley you're going to a summer camp tomorrow and if you get back with a single pound more on your stomach..." Roared his father. Seeing the expression of delight on Harry's face, his Uncle added "and so are you, boy!" ***** Harry sat at his desk writing a letter to Dumbeldore.  
  
Dumbeldore  
  
The Dursleys are sending their son and me to a summer camp tomorrow, about 10 miles from Privet Drive. I know you were worried about my protection, so if there is a problem, please owl me back. Harry Potter  
  
Harry placed the letter into an envelope he had snuck out of his uncles room and tied it to Hedgwig's leg. "Please hurry girl," whispered Harry.  
  
Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately and flew out of the window.  
  
Harry bent down and lifted a loose floorboard. He hauled out a quill, some parchment and his History of Magic Homework. He knew he had to practise for the upcoming O.W.L.S this year so he had been working extra hard at all his school work. Hermione would probably be saying,  
  
'About time Harry.'  
  
While Ron would be saying, 'Ahhh, no, don't turn into another Hermione.'  
  
At about a quarter to twelve Hedwig returned. Harry untied the letter from her leg and tore it open.  
  
Harry Write a note to your Uncle and Aunt saying that the Weasleys will pick you up tomorrow. Leave it on your bed. Arthur Weasley will apparate to your house at 6am. Please make sure that all your bags are packed and that you can leave immediately. You will return to the Weasleys' house via floo- powder. Do not worry about Voldemort coming to the Weasleys, I have arranged a protection unit for you and you will receive the charm in an hour or so, please look after it. Yours truly Albus Dumbeldore  
  
Harry grinned stupidly after reading the letter. Sure, he didn't know what Dumbeldore meant by a charm or something but otherwise Yeah, he would be having his birthday at Ron's house. He reached under the floorboard again and cleared out all his school supplies shoving them into his trunk along with his Firebolt. He locked it and sat at his desk waiting for whatever it was Dumbeldore had told him to wait for. Harry had dozed off and jumped awake when he heard a sharp tapping at the window. He rushed forward to open it and in flew a large tawny owl accompanied by something that looked like Pigwidgeon. Harry flicked his light switch and gasped when he saw the tiny creature that had just flown in. If he was right, it was a Golden Snidget. Harry had read about them in his 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them.' He took the letter from the owl still staring at the little gold ball wizzing around his room. It read:  
  
Harry As I said, this is your charm. It's powers will protect both you and your friends. I had to get the Ministry to make a legal certificate of ownership for you. Don't worry about feeding the Snidget, it eats insects which it will catch on its own. Keep it with you at all times. Your sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
A/N: ( I have the cutest picture of a Golden Snidget so if you want it, just e-mail me and I'll send it to you as soon as I can. Sorry about earlier delay, I've updated my email, so attachments are easier to send. )  
  
Harry let the impatient owl out of the window and stared in awe at the Snidget. He pondered on a name for the Snidget,  
  
"hmmm, I think I'll call you Skeeperling."  
  
The name had come from a book on broomsticks. The miniature bird flew about and landed on Harry with a little bump. It looked up at him with its ruby eyes and clicked its thin beak excitedly. Harry placed the cushiony ball of feathers next to Hedwig who to Harry's surprise moved closer to it and started up a conversation. He smiled, switched on his alarm clock for 4am so that he could shower then climb into bed.  
  
Harry groaned as his alarm clock went off, reached out a hand and turned it off. He sat up and tiptoed to the shower. After being awoken by the comforting spray of water he pulled on new clothes that Sirius had given him. A pair of khaki pants, a white top that had a large gold lightning bolt on the back, a new pair of takkies and of course his life saving contact lenses. Harry tried desperately to flatten his hair with a comb but it still stuck up all over the place. Sirius had been a life saver by buying Harry all the new clothes. Dudley's handed down clothes had really started getting too large for him. Even the ones that Dudley had worn when he was 9 years old. Harry walked to his room greeted by Skep his Snidget.  
  
He jumped when a flustered Arthur Weasley apparated into his room.  
  
"Morning Harry! Got your trunk ready?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded then let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to fly to Ron's house. Mr Weasley glanced about the room inquisitively. He absolutely loved everything to do with Muggles. Skep made a small squeaking noise as if to say 'look at me'. Harry laughed at Mr Weasley's astonished expression.  
  
"Goodness Harry, is that a Snidget?"  
  
"Yup, his names Skep. Dumbeldore gave him to me as some sort of protection charm."  
  
"That man really is rather brilliant." He said smiling.  
  
Harry and Mr Weasley took Hedwig's cage and Harry's trunk down the stairs. Mr Weasley gave Harry a handful of floo-powder and Harry stepped into the once electric fire-place.  
  
"The Burrow" he chocked.  
  
Harry held tightly onto his trunk and the cage on it, watching the chimneys wizz past in a very unsettling manner After a short time he shot out onto the Hearth of the Weasley's fireplace.  
  
***** A/N: Sorry to end it just as it was getting exciting but I really hope you read and review. I'll try to write more as soon as possible. This is my first fic, so please give me constructive comments. Thanks!  
  
I will correct chapters 2-3 within the next 4 days, enjoy!  
  
Buckbeak Girl 


	2. Discoveries at the Burrow

A/N: Thanks to Faith, Lesley, Pamela Potter and Nicoletta for reviewing my story, I sure will keep it up. Please review once you've read!!! Just a note to everyone that I am South African so I don't spell everything the American way. Please just bear with me. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm so sick of writing disclaimers and this is only my second chapter so this is gonna be the last one I write. I don't own any Harry Potter characters or whatever else J.K. owns. All I own is what's original to me and I'm sure you'll figure out what that is if you've read the book.  
  
Chapter 2: The Burrow  
  
Harry tumbled onto the Weasleys' kitchen floor. Before he could fully recover himself he was engulfed by Mrs Weasley. Anyone witnessing would have thought Harry was about to be murdered which he probably was he reminded himself bitterly. "Harry, we've missed you so much, are you okay?" Harry grinned at the concerned woman. "I'm fine Mrs Weasley and thanks for having me over." He said. Mrs Weasley nodded and let go of him so he could greet his two best friends and the rest of the Weasleys. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked hugging him almost as tightly as Mrs Weasley had. I'm so glad you got here safely." "Hey Hermione." Said Harry grinning. Harry was about to turn to greet Ron, Ginny, Fred and George when a soft gold, well soot covered gold ball smacked into his head. "Skep!" exclaimed Harry in exasperation. Everyone in the room was staring at the little bird. "Harry is that what I think it is?" asked Hermione in excited curiosity. "Well," grinned Harry, " that all depends on WHAT you think it is." Ron tutted mimicking their Divination teacher Professor Trelawney. "Evryone," said Harry dramatically, "meet Skep my golden Snidget." "Cool!" choruse Fred and George together. They were the only ones in the room who weren't gawking in astonishment. "Hi Fred, hi George." Said Harry, greeting Ginny at the same time who blushed profusely and glanced down at her hands. "So, Harry," said a grinning Gred. "Got any, um, tales to tell?" Harry was about to launch off into the Dudley fiaso that had happened while he had been at the Dursleys but was stopped by a warning glance from George who had noticed his mothers curious expression. "No, not really." Stated Harry, saving the twins from a row with their mom. "Why don't you three go upstairs and get Harry settled in while I prepare breakfast." Said Mrs Weasley glancing suspiciously at the retreating twins as she muttered something about bringing up irresponsible and insolent children.  
  
I'm assuming Snuffles in okay?" asked Ron when that had packed Harry's stuff into a cupboard. "Yeah, he's still holding out, at least I think he is. I haven't heard from him for a while." Declared Harry and his brow creased into a frown. " Have you been having any dreams lately?" asked Ron after a moment silence. " No, and that's another thing that's bugging me. If I'm not having any dreams then I don't know what Voldemort's up to." His friends winced at the name. " Well, it's not your fault that you're not having dreams and we can write to Sirius tonight." Said Hermione, " but right now we need to go down to breakfast."  
  
As Harry ate his way Through a small mountain of bacon, egg and toast, he listened to all the chatter about something happening at the ministry. " Honestly, Fudge is such an idiot!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. Everyone looked up at her in mild surprise. "If he doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back well then Merlin knows why he's stilly Minister." "Now mum," said Fred trying to sound soothing. "If Percy gets wind of what you say about his idol, we might all be in for a life sentence in Azkaban!" Mrs Weasley glared at Fred. "That's no laughing matter, you know your brother would never do something like that!" Ron snorted, splattering himself with egg and earning a disapproving glare from his mother. "Where's dad?" Ginny asked. "Your father is seeing to something at the Ministry. He was called in after he fetched Harry."  
  
A sharp tap on the window announce the arrival of the Daily Prophet. Mrs Wesley paid the owl 5 knuts and unfolded the wizarding newspaper. What she saw made her gasp. "What?!" asked everyone. Mrs Wealey read the aricle aloud in shock.  
  
Diagon Alley attacked!  
  
Early this morning ministry wizards received an urgent owl from a distressed witch in Diagon Alley. A ring of ten death eaters attacked. Fourteen people were killed, two of which worked for the ministry in the Department of Magical Emergencies. A further ten were badly wounded. Complete panic took over as the Dark Mark was cast into the sky Many people are now questioning the return of He who must not be named. Has the Dark Lord resurfaced? Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic, claims this to be a repeat of last years episode at the Quidditch World Cup. He seems to think that the death eaters are just trying to scare everyone into believing the return of the Dark Lord. He has firmly stated that You-Know-Who has not returned. However, distrust and rumours are beginning to spread. Some say that tear stained years lie before us but others are merely dismissing the incident saying that the people who were murdered were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 14 murders can barely be shrugged of as a fluke.  
  
Mrs Weasley lowered the paper and shook her head sadly. "He's back." No one spoke for a while. They all sat there thinking. Harry knew that he should be frightened that Voldemort had returned but all he felt was a burning anger, a volcano waiting inside of him, a single touch to this volcano and the eruption would be monumental. "You watch your step Voldemort. I'll make you uffer, I WILL kill you!" Harry thought. Unfortunately Harry had thought this aloud and the reaction at the table would have been quite amusing had the situation not been so serious. Gred and George both fell backwards off their chair. Ron who had a forkful of food on the way to his mouth missed, poked his eye and started cursing angrily. Hermione screamed and swung out an arm hitting Mrs Weasley who didn't even notice, she was staring at Harry in such shock. Ginny dropped the salt and pepper shakers she had been holding and they smashed to the floor, shattering. Harry stared at everyone. 'Oh hell, he must have said that aloud!' "Sorry, I guess." He said and looked down at his plate. "Sorry, you guess!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. " Harry what on Godric's earth are you thinking?! You can't go after you-know-who, he'll kill you! You have to watch your back this year!" Harry couldn't take it any longer. " WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO TELL ME TO BE CAREFUL!? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING THAT VOLDEMORT'S GOING TO KILL ME! Oh, perfect little Harry Potter needs protection, he's too weak to face Voldemort!!!" Harry's outburst had scared everyone into a state beyond shock and they all cowered below him. "I WILL KILL VOLDEMORT!" No sooner had Harry yelled this, when the furniture, cutlery, food and everything else in the kitchen glowed a deep red and started smoking. The Weasleys and Hermione shot out of their heated chairs and let go of all they were holding. Harry's eyes were glowing a bright green, brighter than they usually did, and sparks of Lime/Gold electricity clung to his body. This was more than Mrs Weasley and Ginny could take. They both fainted and hit the floor with a low thud. 'What have I done?' thought Harry. All of a sudden everything in the kitchen returned to its normal temperature. Only Harry was left in an unusual state. Fred and George were still gawking at him, half in awe, half in fright. Ron and Hermione had gotten to their feet and were staring at Harry flabbergasted. Just at that moment Mr Weasley apparated into the room surveying the scene layed out before him. He glanced at everyone and jumped slightly when he saw Harry. "What's wrong here?"" he asked still not believing it. He muttered something awakening Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The two of them sat up, slightly dazed. Upon remembering why they fainted, they jerked their heads in Harry's direction and let their jaws drop. "Um, Harry." Hermione broke the silence. "What's wrong with your eyes and body, they're glowing?" Ron tentatively added, "You look like a green fire or summin." Harry glanced down at his body and stumbled slightly when he saw the sparks jumping across his skin. He hadn't felt anything before, but now there was a sudden burst of pain. His eyes started watering. "I am NOT going to cry!' he thought. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to notice Harry's obvious discomfort and ushered him upstairs to lie in bed, telling no one to disturb him.  
  
Harry lay still on his camp bed, staring out the window watching the sun rise. 'Why did everything strange have to happen to him?' "This is all Voldemort's fault!" he exclaimed aloud, glad that no one could hear him. Slowly Harry fell asleep thinking about hat his life could be like had his parents been alive.  
  
  
  
"WORMTAIL!" hissed cold voice. "Y-y-yes my Lord?" answered a short, balding man that had just hurried into the room, almost tripping himself up. Voldemort glared down at the ratty little man, his red eyes penetrating through the dim torch lit room. "Have you located Potter? Questioned Voldemort. "Y-y-yes my Lord, he is at Arthur Weasleys house. He is being protected by a Snidget that D-d-dumbeldore gave him, my L-lord." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the stuttering Wormtail. "CRUCIO!" he snarled aiming his wand at Wormtail. "Wormtail writhed and screamed, rolling over and over. Voldemort eased a smile and said, "Good, call a meeting Wormtail. I want to plan an attack for tomorrow morning." Ordered Voldemort. "A-as you wish master." Wormtail winced as he stuttered, bowed and vanished with a pop. "This time Potter, you will not escape, oh no, you will die in a pain far worse than that of your stupid parents." An evil grin spread across Voldemort's face.  
  
Harry awoke with a start and clutched his scar. He'd been having a dream about Voldemort. Even though he couldn't remember it, he still felt a chill go up his spine. Harry glanced at Ron's little alarm clock. The time was almost 6pm. He'd slept for an entire day. Harry slowly sat up and heaved himself off the bed. Strange, he felt taller and almost stiffer. Harry pulled on white skintight shirt not glancing down at his stomack. Had he done so, he would have noticed the new muscles. Harry swept a hand through his tangled hair. He gave up and opened Ron's door heading downstairs to the kitchen. Harry poked his head in at the kitchen door. No one was there so he walked to the only other place downstairs, the Living Room. " Hey everyone." Said Harry just as he'd entered the room. Eight faces looked up at Harry all of which dropped their jaws. Harry panicked and wondered if he was glowing again. "What's wrong?" Hermione and Ginny looked down quickly, trying to hide identical blushes. Ron raised his eyebrows so high that they disappeared into his red mop of hair. Fred and George both bore evil yet astonished grins. Percy who must just have got back from work judging by his brifcase which was clutched in his hand, had his jaw touching the ground. He however snapped it back up in a dignified manner. Mr Weasley was frowning and Mrs Weasley looked ready to faint again. "Harry, how'd you do that?" asked one of the twins. "Do what!?" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry, go look at yourself in the mirror!" Harry frowned but sure enough turned to the mirror. He gasped when he saw his reflection. He was no longer short and scrawny. Instead he had sprouted a few inches and his body was toned with muscles as if he'd been working out his whole life. His facial features were also well defined. Harry turned around to face everyone. "I have no clue how that happened." Said Harry. "I think I'm gonna go change my top." As if on cue, everyone looked down at his stomach. Harry turned red and half walked, half ran out the room and up the stairs. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
  
  
Dear Snuffles  
  
How are you? I'm at the Weasley's house, Hermione's also here. I dunno but something weird Is happening to me. When I was eating breakfast, I got very angry at something and I started to glow green/gold. If that wasn't bad enough, that same evening I woke up after sleeping for the whole day. When I looked in the mirror I had changed completely. I was taller and had muscles. Something funny happened after the glowing bit. It's kinda freaking me out. Please send me a letter back, but whatever you do.don't panic! Hope you're keeping yourself safe.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her extended leg. "Take it to Sirius girl." He said and then added, "Try not to be seen if possible." Hedwig hooted softly in recognition and took off out the window. Harry sighed and sat back on his bed. 'Now all I have to do is find a way to explain this mess!' he thought, flopping back on to his bed. 


	3. Attack at the Burrow

A/N: Thanks to all my special reviewers, it means so much to me when you're all so encouraging. This chapter actually only took 2 days to write and I've down a bit of the next chapter as well. Hope you all review this chapter! Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: Attack at the Burrow  
  
"SILENCE!" hissed something that stood draped in a long black robe. "I want nothing to go wrong." The man under the cloak looked at each of his death-eaters, his red eyes penetrating through their masks. "You all know what to do." Said Voldemort then added, "I trust Lucius that you have had the anti-apparition wards lifted?" "Yes my Lord, Fudge doesn't believe in your return. I merely told him that Dumbledore was being a panic-stricken pompous idiot." Said Lucius, a sneer set upon his face. "Stupid fool!" Voldemort cackled evilly. "Remember, kill all but Potter, the two youngest Weasleys and the Mudblood. In an hour we leave and I take my revenge!"  
  
*****  
  
It was early morning and Harry lay in bed scowling. What was wrong with him? He'd had an outburst one second then the next moment he was hiding in Ron's room sulking. 'Yikes talk about mood swings!' he thought. Harry turned to look a Ron who was currently mumbling something about chocolate pudding in his sleep. Harry got up and prodded Ron in the chest. "Wake up sleepy head!" he said. "I'm coming Hermione." Moaned Ron as he drifted nearer to wakening. Harry suppressed his laugh and got dressed. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom examining his new reflection. He actually didn't look half bad. Harry was running a comb through his messy hair when Ron walked in. His eyes were still jammed closed. Automatically he turned on the shower tap and climbed in fully dressed. Harry didn't have time to stop him. "Aaaah!" yelled Ron, loud enough to wake the whole house. A sopping wet, now very wide-awake Ron clambered out of the shower, soaking the floor as he scrambled for a towel. "Harry! Why didn't you stop me or better wake me up?!" Harry was still trying to absorb what Ron had just done. Obviously Hermione had some kind of effect on Ron. A loud banging on Ron's bedroom door interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Coming." He said and went to open up. Ginny and Hermione were standing there still in their nighties. "Harry is everything alright?" asked a flustered Hermione. "Where's Ron?" Harry laughed. "It's okay Hermione, you don't have to panic, come and see for yourself." Ginny walked in after Hermione and blushed when Harry grinned at her. She certainly hadn't forgotten Harry's new appearance. Hermione however was more concerned about Ron's state and was fussing over him. "Her-mi-one, I'm fine!" he muttered but it looked as if he was enjoying all the attention from her. Ginny stood awkwardly in the corner watching Ron and Hermione with an expression of.envy? Upon her face. Harry cleared his throat. "So.Ginny wanna go for a walk? I think the two lovebirds need some time." "Sure." She said surprising Harry. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes." Harry's stomach flip-flopped and he stared after Ginny as she walked out of the door. He pushed the familiar 'Cho feeling' aside. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked past Ron and Hermione. After hurriedly brushing his teeth and yanking on a pair of socks and sneakers. He tiptoed down the stairs thinking that the Weasleys were still asleep. Harry was astonished to find everyone besides Ron and Hermione seated at the scrubbed wooden table. They were all still not used to Harry's new looks and tried to avoid meeting his eyes. Fred and George on the other hand thought that this was the most spectacular joke and kept trying to ask Harry how he did it. Just then Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Mum," she started, "Harry and I are." Ginny never got to finish her sentence. A loud bang followed by a violent tremor shook the burrow and threw everyone to the ground. A couple of thuds announced the arrival of Ron and Hermione who had just hit the kitchen floor after a long tumble down the stairs. A sudden burst of pain shot through Harry's scar making him clutch his forehead tightly. Ron stared at Harry. "I-I-it can't be!" he gasped Mr Weasley confirmed Ron's suspicions after sneaking a quick glance out the kitchen window. "Death-Eaters!" he said. His voice quivered in shock. Harry peered out of the window then added, " and Voldemort." The last word brought horrified gasps to all faces present. "Molly, take everyone upstairs now!" yelled Mr Weasley as he fumbled for his wand. Harry dashed up the stairs. He however had not done so to avoid another encounter with Voldemort but rather to snatch up his wand. Harry raced back in to the kitchen just as the others were going up. "Come on Harry!" Hermione's voice was urgent. "NO!" he retaliated and followed Mr Weasley to the door. "Go Harry!" shouted Arthur. Harry shook his head stubbornly and marched straight out the door ahead of Mr Weasley who swore violently and followed. In front of Harry marched ten death-eaters and.Voldemort. He strode amongst them, towering tall, cloaked and hooded. Once again Harry's scar erupted in pain. He froze, clenched his hand on his wand and watched the mob through watering eyes approach. A cold high laugh broke the silence. Mr Weasley was white as a sheet and quivered in fear. The death-eaters surrounding the Dark Lord cackled maliciously and spread out to surround Harry and Mr Weasley. Voldemort approached Harry. His gleaming red eyes were narrowed to slits and he wore a sneer upon his hideous face. "We meet yet again Potter." He spoke. Harry glared back in to those eyes not allowing his attention to waver. "You have grown into an exact replica of your father. Perhaps a death like his awaits you?" asked Voldemort. Harry snorted. "Are you going to kill me Voldemort, because remember what happened when you waited too long last time.oh yeah and a couple of other times before that?!" Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw all the Weasleys and Hermione peering out a top window of the burrow. Their expressions were that of utmost terror and anxiety. Fear overriding the later. Unfortunately Voldemort had followed Harry's split-second glance. "Lucius, Avery, fetch the rest now!" he said pointing a long, thin finger at the window. If possible Mr Weasley paled even more and opened his mouth as if to speak. "Aaaah, Arthur have you got something you want to tell us per chance?" asked Voldemort, an unnatural grin spreading across his features. Harry's rage boiled, "Leave them alone Tom, your fight remains with me!" Voldemort turned to Harry, his grin no longer apparent. "You will do well to show me respect Potter! He hissed in no more than a whisper. "Show you respect! Excuse me but from you I do believe I have absolutely NOTHING to respect! Why, why tell me should I bow before." Harry held out his hand as if to count off reasons on his fingers, " .a murderer, psycopath, deranged lunatic, filthy snake and above all a stupid little man behind a mask." ( little could barely describe Voldemort but Harry was in no state to care. ) A deathly silence ensued harry's speech. Harry had crossed the line, thin as it may have been to begin with. Voldemort slowly pointed his wand at Harry's chest and muttered a spell that echoed through the air stinging everyone's ears but really only reaching and meaning anything to the soul of one. The meaning of those words reverberated and echoed in the heads of all. To some it brought smiles, to others much despair and dread. The spell hit Harry with a jet of black sparks. "CRUCIO!" (A/N: Just a tit-bit of information-Crucio actually means torture) Harry slumped to the ground writhing in agony. His bones felt as if they were all snapping, his skin ripped open in places. A pool of blood emanated around him but still he did not open his mouth. A voice inside his head begged him to scream so the torture would stop. But a second voice far further in sat stubbornly and refused to accept defeat. 'Why give him the pleasure?' it prodded. Harry mentally shoved the pain aside and pushed himself to his feet. Gasps were heard from every direction. The rest of the Burrow's residents had been roped to a huge rock which was scattered with thorns. Blood leaked from hundreds of pricks on their backs. Voldemort stared at Harry, a look of astonished disbelief flickered in his merciless eyes which was soon replaced by a blockade of revulsion and hatred. "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" he screamed bearing down on Harry as each word escaped his thin lips. Harry stumbled but regained his balance. The pain was horrendous. He bit his tongue and purposefully walked up to Voldemort. What came next no one expected. Harry smiled, bowed then spat at the Dark Lord's feet. "Now you know how much respect I have for you Tom." Said Harry calm as could be. Voldemort stopped the curse. He tried to force an evil grin on to his face, failed and sneered, "Severus tie him up." A hooded man stepped forward from the ranks his cloak covering his head. No one needed the hood to be lifted to see who was currently advancing on Harry. Ron and Hermione glanced at one another, hopeful looks in their eyes. On the other hand Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley gaped, hardly daring to believe they had ever known a death-eater, distant as it may have been. When Snape reached Harry, he leant forward as if to tie Harry up carefully. Harry snuck a glance under the hood. Snape's face was the palest Harry had ever seen and his eyes had huge bags beneath them. Wrinkle lines were etched in places that had once been smooth, sallow skin. A voice Harry had not know Snape to have rasped, "kick me when I tie up your other hand then attack!" Harry gave only the slightest of nods to show his acknowledgement. Quite out of the blue, a pop sounded and Sirius Black appeared on the scene. Apoplectic rage coursed through his veins. He punched Snape violently and sent him flying backwards into a gnarled tree. Snape's hood slipped off and Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "YOU!" he spat, "filthy god-damn traitor. I should have known!" Snape gave Sirius a last fearful glance and fainted. A tap on Sirius's shoulder brought him back from his trance. He whipped round to face none other than Voldemort. Where fear should have been was nothing more than unleashed fury. Sirius lunged forward before Voldemort could plan a counter-attack and started strangling him. Voldemort merely shoved Sirius aside and stood up. "So good to see you Black. I trust, well judging by your behaviour you're upset with me. Why ever so?" "You murdering scum-bag!" yelled Sirius. "Now really, I did you a favour, James was too arrogant for his own good and Lily, well Lily didn't have to die, it was her own fault she wanted to protect that thing." He said gesturing in Harry's direction. Voldemort took on a sidewards stance, his hand propped beneath his chin as if to think something over. "Actually Sirius, Lily would have made quite a valuable asset." Voldemort nudged the death-eater beside him, "Don't you think Lucius? He hinted. Lucius Malfoy got much the same greeting as Snape had except this time it was only anger not surprise. "Yes master." He said obediently. "Oh and Wormtail why don't you greet your old friend!" A short man stepped forward from behind a couple of large death-eaters and uncloaked himself. Yet again gasps ensued. "P-Peter Pettigrew?" asked Mr Weasley not expecting an answer. "In the flesh!" said Wormtail as he smiled confidently. This time Sirius was aided by Harry as they both lunged forward and dragged him down. "Enough!" snapped Voldemort. He flicked his wand and Sirius dropped down unconscious. Harry had had all he could take for one day. "VOL-DE-MORT!!!" he bellowed. The ground around everyone fractured, the air rippled fiercely, water cascaded down from the heavens and fire erupted from the fractures in the ground. Harry was overcome with green and gold sparks and his eyes turned a sharp emerald hue. Voldemort gasped and said, "I-I-it can't be, the Green Flame.Potter is the Torch!" He gave Harry a slightly fearful glance for the second time that day and then vanished. His disappearance was followed by the death-eaters who hurriedly grabbed a hold of Sirius and Snape then apparated away. Harry yelled furiously and the once fairly pretty landscape exploded.  
  
A/N: Yikes! *wipes palm across forehead in exhaustion.* I was much faster this time. It only took me 2 days to write! If any one wants to know, you'll find out where Skep was in the next chapter as well as why Voldemort nudged Lucius but perhaps a bit later on. Remember, I'll write as fast as I can If I get loads of reviews! 


	4. Cleanup of the Burrow

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks soooooo much for reviewing, it is really encouraging. I also want to thank Tori and Steph for beginning their story, it's really gr8 *sob* only jokes but yeah, carry on. Thanks to many other people for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Cleanup of the Burrow  
  
The house behind Harry, namely the Burrow went caving in like dominoes. Each level landed a top the other, demolishing everything and anything. Harry turned around. His eyes landed on the Weasleys. The only people even vaguely conscious were Ron and Ginny. This was perhaps because they had both been through so much with Harry especially Ginny. Harry was fuming and as he walked to free his hosts a thin trail of green fire cleared the mushed up Burrow remains before him. Harry looked at Ginny and knew she was remembering her first year at Hogwarts. He reached his wand out but before the spell's words were uttered out of his mouth the ropes snapped away and burnt into nothing more than ashes. Both Ginny and Ron dragged themselves away from the spikes. Ron collapsed, his face contorted in pain. Ginny however heaved herself up and staggered forward to help Harry drag everyone away.  
  
"Come Harry." she gasped ".we've got to get them to the house." She gasped.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." he paused  
  
".what house?"  
  
Ginny turned to where the Burrow had once stood, her eyes opened wide in shock. A familiar popping sounded behing Harry and he whipped around thinking Voldemort was staging a second attack. A wizard clad in black ministry robes held out a piece of parchment and started reading.  
  
"Mr Potter, we have received evident information that you have been using magic. You fully understand the wizarding magic restriction, you have had multiple warnings and heed to listen thus we are forced to have you oblige us in meeting Mr Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic to discuss punishment and/or possible expulsion from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
Harry stood still, his arms folded across his chest trying to vent his anger. When the ministry wizard glanced up from reading he went speechless and looked from the burrow to Harry then to the Weasleys and again to Harry.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" he asked dumbstruck, completely forgetting the reason in which he had come.  
  
"Voldemort and his death eaters attacked." Answered Harry waiting to see what the ministry official's reaction would be.  
  
The man jumped at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"It can't have been.you." he looked at Harry then nervously continued. ".you killed him as a baby."  
  
Harry shook his head angrily.  
  
"Deprived him of strength and a body, yes but never killed. He has been revived and will wreak havoc. Dark days will once again befall the world and you," he said gesticulating at the official, "are among the first to see his path of destruction."  
  
Although Harry though, sure he had ruined most of the landscape but that was Voldemort's fault. He had messed with Harry at the wrong time. The ministry wizard looked extremely disbelieving.  
  
"Mmmmmmh." Groaned someone.  
  
Harry turned around. Mr Weasley had just opened his eyes and was getting up, wincing as he felt his back.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
The fear in his voice was evident. It was the fear of losing a loved one. Harry answered in place of the others.  
  
"They're all fine Mr Weasley, it's just um.your house, I'm really sorry." The words spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"Ah, Arthur, what happened here, I'm getting a ridiculous story about You- know-who and from Harry Potter himself!"  
  
Mr Weasley shot the wizard and venomous glare.  
  
"It's no lie Cezro. He was indeed here, but.what happened Harry?"  
  
"Remember in the kitchen?" said Harry. "Well.that's what happened."  
  
Mr Weasley stared at Harry, "You're serious?" he croacked.  
  
"Um, excuse me Arthur." exclaimed the ministry official.  
  
"Oh, stop gibbering and go get help!" said Harry hurriedly.  
  
The official looked mildly offended but recomposed himself as would have the likes of Percy, then apparated away. It seemed that Mr Weasley had just noticed Ginny and Ron were conscious.  
  
"Ginny, Ron!" he leapt forward and hugged them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Dad, I'm fine, let's just get the others." Said Ginny. Ron just nodded mutely. Ginny made to wake Fred.  
  
"Ginny, leave them for a while." Said Mr Weasley  
  
He walked forward to examine their injuries. Frowning, he muttered some mild healing spells.  
  
"We'll have to wait for the medi-wizards to arrive and do a proper job." He said.  
  
Harry sat down heavily on the floor remembering that Sirius had been abducted by Voldemort. 'I swear I'll rescue you, if it's the last thing I do.' Thought Harry. He stood up quite suddenly as about 20 ministry wizards and a couple of witches apparated on to the grounds. All of them opened their eyes wide in astonishment as they registered the remains of a house, injured people and a destroyed garden. A tall, thin wizard with grey hair and a stubbly chin at the front, snapped to attention.  
  
"Well, get working!" he barked.  
  
The other wizards cast a curious glance at Harry and rushed off to help sort everything into some kind of order. The tall wizard strode over to Mr Weasley.  
  
"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Mr Weasley breathed heavily and related the entire story to the official minus the Sirius bit. Seemingly the 'clean-up-crew' had stopped to listen. By the end of the tale, 20 mouths gawked at Harry in awe and respect. Harry cringed visibly beneath the attention. Sure, Voldemort he could handle on a good day, but his fame.that was intimidating. Ron who had been silent the entire time now chipped in.  
  
"What's going to happen about a house?" he asked throwing a sidelong glance at Harry.  
  
The head official cleared his throat authoritively and said,  
  
"We will have to relocate you Arthur. You will be paid out for all lost and damaged property. Oh and Mr Potter, you may forget the warning but this does not mean we will go easy on you in the case of further magic use."  
  
Harry nodded numbly and slipped into thinking about Sirius. Where could he be? The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were magicked on to stretchers which were then taken to a shady patch of trees at the end of the orchard where they were being healed and checked on. Ginny walked over to Harry and mumbled,  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry about Sirius." She lifted her head and glanced at Harry.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
He bit his tongue to keep from saying something about getting revenge on Voldemort.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll soon be safe."  
  
*********  
  
Voldemort stood in the dark stone slabbed room; his face was contorted in rage, made worse by the shadows flickering across it.  
  
"Aaaah!" he yelled.  
  
His shout was followed by a whimper from Wormtail.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"  
  
He ranted and raved for a few more minutes. By the end of his fit every one of the death eaters was cowering fearfully below him.  
  
"SEVERUS! WHERE IS SEVERUS?" he spat.  
  
A very dejected looking man stumbled forward, his nose was smeared in blood and his arm stuck out at an odd angle.  
  
"What is all hell were you doing tying the Potter boy up unaided by magic."  
  
Voldemort's voice was barely a whisper, which was perhaps even worse than if he had yelled it.  
  
Snape wanted to give Voldemort a good kick. He pulled himself together.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"NO Severus, I don't think it's a matter of not thinking, I think it more so a matter of trust. Tell me honestly whose side you are on because I'm not convinced." Voldemort was glaring at Snape, his wand pointed at his chest.  
  
Snape panicked but hurriedly calmed himself down.  
  
"My Lord, of course I am on your side. I live to please and serve your every command." Said Snape almost in a begging tone.  
  
"Indeed Severus. I am yet to be convinced. Consider yourself lucky, I will not derank you but you won't get away unpunished either." Said Voldemort as a savage grin spread across his face.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
******** Cornelius Fudge stormed in to Dumbeldore's office followed closely by an irritated Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" said Fudge motioning his arms dramatically.  
  
Dumbeldore sat at his desk; the usual twinkle in his blue eyes was non- existent. His mouth was set in a straight line and he appeared older than ever. His face was traced in hundreds of wrinkles and creases. McGonagall was looking on furiously at Fudge.  
  
"Minister, I told you, the headmaster is busy with important work!"  
  
Fudge waved a hand dismissively in her direction and proceeded,  
  
"What is the point of scaring everyone by spreading ridiculous rumours and nonsense? You-know-who's return, honestly? No one in their right mind would believe such a tale."  
  
Dumbeldore waited patiently for the minister to finish.  
  
I believe we have had this discussion before, Cornelius." Said Dumbeldore, his voice slow and steady.  
  
"But Albus." pleaded Fudge, ".look at it logically. How could he possibly have returned, we all know what happened fourteen years ago?"  
  
"Cornelius, were you so blind, you could not see the signs, then Harry Potter comes back with proof. I remain firm in my decision. If you are willing to take chances, you are leading everyone into great danger."  
  
Dumbeldore's brow had started creasing into a frown. Fudge on the other hand looked absolutely livid.  
  
"I will resettle Arthur and his family, but I refuse to believe in you-know- who's return, let alone announce it!"  
  
With that he pushed past McGonagall and exited down Dumbeldore's moving staircase. McGonagall was about to launch in to a fully-fledged debate about Fudge's rudeness and ignorance but was silenced by Dumbeldore's hand. Shaking his head he said,  
  
"Minerva, he knows not what he does."  
  
This didn't really seem to calm McGonagall but she kept silent nevertheless. Dumbeldore snapped his gaze back up and asked,  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
McGonagall looked a bit taken aback by the sudden change of topic.  
  
"He's fine Albus, but Sirius was taken."  
  
Dumbeldore's wizened face fell. Seeing this in Dumbeldore scared McGonagall even more than when Sirius had transformed from Snuffles in to himself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
One second a dog stood before the professor, the next a man, namely an escaped convict kind of man. McGonagall yelped and yanked out her wand. Dumbeldore watched the exchange in amusement and recited the entire story to McGonagall. By the end of it, she had tears streaming down her face and had squeezed Sirius in a tight hug, while she apologised. Sirius could not have been more shocked, the woman who had given him well over 300 detentions in his time at Hogwarts had now gone a bit mushy. McGonagall had seen Sirius' change of expression and smiled slightly.  
  
"We cant remain in the past forever Black."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
McGonagall snapped herself from her trip down memory lane, bade Dumbeldore a quick farewell and returned to her office to finish planning classes, marking and setting exams. Dumbeldore stroked the phoenix that had just landed on his arm.  
  
"Has it happened Fawkes? Asked the headmaster.  
  
The phoenix let out a soft trill that clearly answered a yes. Dumbeldore smiled and went on to worrying about Sirius.  
  
A/N: Thanks sooooo much for reading everyone, please review! I'm really sorry about the last chapters I've been doing, and haven't double spaced. Thanks to: Wquad- Finally here for you! Mike Potter 2002- Thanks a bunch! Nicky- Carry on reading! Lauren- Great to know that! Miranda Flairgold- Thanks for the note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Angel of Light- Thanks Les, I'll try to write faster! AJ- thanks!!! Max 77- WOW, what a compliment, I couldn't agree more! Little Ear BigEar's sis- I agree! Caitlind- I hope you got the email! Jennyo Turkey- sorry I didn't send the Snidget sooner, Hope you got it!  
  
NB: I would also like to add that;  
  
I will be writing a new story, that's why it took so long to get this chapter up. My most constant and faithful reviewer will have their name mentioned somewhere in the actual story, so get reviewing!!! 


	5. Hermione's House

A/N: Yeah! I didn't take too long to upload the story and I want to thank all those that reviewed and everyone out there who WILL review, euuugh, enough with my nonsense babbling and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 ~Hermione's House~  
  
"HERMIONE!" yelled a panic stricken mother.  
  
Mrs Granger ran up to her daughter engulfing her in a hug that could rival one of Mrs Weasley's.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine." Hermione gasped as her mother let go of her.  
  
Out of the car from behind Hermione stepped Ron and finally Harry. Mrs Granger saw them and began to sob even louder than she was currently doing.  
  
"Thank-you so much for saving my little Mione."  
  
Hermione glared at her mother and Ron tried to hide a laugh.  
  
He nudged her, "little Mione!"  
  
This was a mistake. Hermione swiftly punched him in the stomach making him double over in pain.  
  
"I was just joking!" he gasped.  
  
Harry was watching his two friend in amusement, when would they figure in out? Their bickering was a visible sign of their actual feelings for each other.  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione up to the house, Harry was vaguely reminded of the Dursley's house. The neat front garden complemented the clean and newly washed white walls of the house. Harry was expecting immaculately laid out rooms. Instead, most of the house was in a messy scramble. Hermione was looking on the the scene of her house in absolute distaste, she was itching to get everything cleaned up and sorted orderly.  
  
"Hermione dear." started Mrs Granger.  
  
Hermione stamped on Ron's foot to keep him from laughing.  
  
".Won't you take Harry and Ron to your bedroom, I've set up two sleeping bags on mattresses."  
  
Ron stumbled. "Hermione, we can't sleep in your room!" he hissed.  
  
Hermione grinned, "and why ever not Ron? Scared of seeing me change?"  
  
Ron blushed furiously and Harry snorted. They climbed the stairs in silence. Hermione shoved her door open. Her room unlike the rest of the house was perfect. Her walls, bed spread, carpet and furniture were all cream, except for the multiple rows of mahogany bookshelves and a large desk in the corner of her room. An old fashioned window overlooked a fair sized back garden complete with swimming pool. Trees lined the edge of the garden and sprinklers watered neatly patterned flower beds.  
  
Ron sat awkwardly on the corner of Hermione's bed, while Harry slouched into a cream ( yes cream again! ) pouffe. He drifted into thinking about Sirius. His head slipped in to his hands and a well of emotions burst forth. Among them was; anger, regret, guilt and incredible sadness. Was Sirius still alive? He mentally kicked himself for thinking this.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
He forced a smile on to his face.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about Sirius."  
  
Ron stood up abruptly, "It's not your fault Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't look at Ron when he replied sarcastically, "Yeah and Cedric wasn't either."  
  
What Harry got for saying this was definitely the last thing he expected. Hermione had given him a swift slap across the cheek. Both Ron and himself gawked at Hermione who's eyes were glinting furiously.  
  
Her voice was menacing, "Harry-Potter, If-you-ever-say-that-again,-I-will- be-the-one-to-kill-you, Not You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry stared at the wall, "I'm sorry, it's just."  
  
He trailed off. "I feel responsible for Sirius and Cedric."  
  
Hermione's hand hovered dangerously close to Harry's face so he hurriedly finished his sentence.  
  
"I know It's not my fault, but I can't help it. I was with them. In a way I'm responsible for both of them. If Cedric hadn't taken the cup with me he'd be alive.and if I hadn't left my invisibility cloak outside the Whomping Willow, Sirius would be free." He stared miserably at his hands awaiting another slap. It didn't come. Instead Harry was pulled in to a tight hug by Hermione. Gosh was she unpredictable.  
  
She had started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't realise what it was like for you."  
  
Ron also looked sombre, he mumbled an apology then glanced at Hermione who had let go of Harry and was wiping away tears.  
  
Ron awkwardly tried to change the subject. "Hermione, where's the bathroom?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "RON! How can you be thinking about the bathroom at a time like this?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. Even though the situation was fairly important, his two best friends once again managed to start a fight.  
  
Ron's ears reddened. "Well would you like me to undress in front of you?"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to blush, then she seemed to remember something. "Go right ahead Ron, come on Harry and I are watching."  
  
Ron who of course had not meant this stood stock still. Hermione sure had changed.  
  
Harry grinned. "Don't worry Ron, if you were ever going to change, Hermione would be out of here faster than she could say, Zip it!"  
  
Ron straightened, "Well then why's she waiting?"  
  
"Because Ron," said Hermione, "What are you going to change in to? In case you don't remember you have NO clothes."  
  
Ron quailed, not only because of Hermione's tone of voice, but because of the obviousness of it all.  
  
"Well." he stuttered, "then what are we going to change in to tonight? Your clothes Hermione?" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, we'll go shopping." She snapped once again stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh yes, you'd like that wouldn't you?" said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine, don't come, sleep in charcoal, see if I care!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Harry stepped in between the two, just in time to stop Hermione from killing Ron with an eagle feather quill.  
  
"Ron, Hermione's got a point, we really do need clothes."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a last glare which she returned with equal force.  
  
He then said, "Fine, but how are we going to pay for it and who may I ask is going to take us? Diagon Alley's a fair way away and Hermione's fireplace isn't connected to the floo network." Finished Ron triumphantly.  
  
Harry added, "You know, Ron's right Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared at the ceiling and clasped her hands together. "Help me God." She begged.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione said in the simplest voice, "The ministry pays and . muggle clothes." She pointed at Harry. "You of all people should know this Harry."  
  
"But Hermione, we can't use the ministry's money for ever."  
  
"Yes, you're right Ron." Said a voice behind them making the three friends jump. "Apparently you've been paid out a sum of about 2 million galleons."  
  
"WOW!" Ron gaped, that was more money than he'd ever had in his life. Wouldn't Draco be mad when he found out, come to think of it, he probably already knows.  
  
Hermione did some quick calculations then breathed, "Which is approximately 14 million euros ( or dollars, the exchange rate is almost exactly the same. ) Finally Ron found his voice, "Sorry Mrs Granger, do you know why we were paid so much? He asked.  
  
Mrs Granger smiled, "In fact, that's why I came up, your mum's on the telephone and she want's to speak to you." Ron gulped and walked out the room following Hermione's mom to the phone.  
  
~Telephone Conversation ~ (Okay, I'm doing this in dialogue form because it's easier to write and for you to follow.)  
  
Ron: Hello?  
  
Mrs Weasley: RON, are you okay and how's Harry, is everyone alright?  
  
R: Yikes mom, slow down, we're all fine. So what's this news about us getting 2 million galleons?  
  
M.W: Isn't it great! Turns out we had some valuable stuff in the house after all. And it's all thanks to your father and his muggle toys. We're staying at a ministry house along with Percy. Fred and George have gone to stay at Lee Jordan and Ginny is staying with her friend Nicoletta.  
  
R: So mum, when will we be getting a new house and how are we going to buy new clothes?  
  
M.W: Well your father and I are looking for one near the Granger's and the money will be transported, exchanged to the Grangers' house in half an hour but Ron, Pleeeeaze remember to get sensible clothes. *Ron rolls his eyes*  
  
R: What about Harry?  
  
M.W: *Mrs Weasley's voice gets excited* Apparently Harry's being paid out separately about 100 000 galleons. Isn't it exciting?  
  
R: It's unbelievable not exciting. Whoever thought we'd get that much money? Imagine all the chocolate, caramel fudge sundaes.  
  
M.W: Ronald Weasley, you are not to go wasting your money on food, among all things. It won't last for all eternity.  
  
R: Okay mum, only joking!  
  
M.W: Oh, I just remembered Hermione will be getting 1000 galleons as well. I have to get going now. Tell Harry I send my love.  
  
R: Sure, see you mom. Bye.  
  
M.W: Good Bye!  
  
~End of Conversation~  
  
Ron placed the phone back where he supposed it went. He walked back up the stairs in a trance and into Hermione's room.  
  
"And?" she asked  
  
"Your mum was right, we did get 2 million galleons. You got 1000 and Harry got 100 000."  
  
Hermione squeked happily. "I wonder why I got so much. I only lost my trunk, some books, okay well maybe a lot of books and then a few clothes."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Ha, you wonder why you got so much, look at me! Now that's a fair question to ask in my case!"  
  
"Oh Harry,  
  
said Hermione, "Don't you remember you lost a firebolt and an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Yeah and my dad's cloak too as well as Sirius's present." He said dubiously. "But they can't have been worth THAT much. "he interjected.  
  
Ron added, "It's probably because you're the Harry Potter and all."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. "I didn't ask for fame. You know I'd much rather not have this stupid scar on my head."  
  
Seeing as Ron had only been joking, he was genuinely startled, "I didn't mean anything mate, sorry."  
  
"So when do you think the money will arrive Ron?" asked Hermione not wanting to be in the middle of yet another fight between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Mum said half an hour." Answered Ron, "so I think we'll just have to take off our cloaks and wear our "slightly" singed clothes."  
  
"Well, you guys may have to stay in what you're wearing but I'm changing." Said Hermione huffily.  
  
She whipped open her cupboard and snatched out a bundle of clothes. She walked into her adjoining bathroom and shut the door. Ron's face fell.  
  
"Man, I thought she was gonna change in here!" Harry shook his head. While they waited they stripped off their cloaks and talked a bit about the new house. Ron and his family would be getting.  
  
"You know," said Harry, "It's a good thing Hermione couldn't bring Crookshanks. "  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, and we're also really lucky that Hedwig and Pig weren't in. Oh Harry, what happened to Skep? I thought he was supposed to protect you." Said Ron.  
  
"I've got the vauge feeling he's somewhere off with Sirius." Replied Harry.  
  
Ron looked a bit confused so Harry explained.  
  
"When I sent Hedwig out to Sirius with the letter, Skep followed her."  
  
Ron nodded his understanding just as Hermione walked out of the bathroom.  
  
*************** Snape lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were watering. Voldemort had never put him under the Cruciatus Curse for so long. His body refused to move. His legs and arms shook uncontrollably. Not from shock although that did play a minor part, but rather from sheer exhaustion. Voldemort kicked him face up.  
  
"Fool! I'm not an idiot. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" his lips curled nastily. "Severus, I know you are a spy for the mud-blood loving crackpot Dumbeldore."  
  
The death eaters around Voldemort gasped.  
  
"How I did not see it at first I don't know. If I'm correct, you turned traitor 15 years ago. You were among my most highly trusted then you go and betray me. I had high hopes Severus, high hopes." Voldemort shook his head and pursed his lips.  
  
"Lucius, throw him in the cell opposite Black." He said then added, "Let this be a warning to all of you. Betray me and suffer. Don't think you'll get of easily Severus. You and that other piece of trash are blackmail for Potter."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed Snape by the wrist pulling him up. Snape however had regained a bit of his strength and snatched his arm away from Malfoy.  
  
"I'm eternally glad I don't have to kiss the feet of a half-blood cleptomaniac anymore Voldemort." Spat Snape, surprising himself with his own bravery, sure it was stupid but he might as well do it properly, like a Gryffindor. He glared at his 'once master' with utmost loathing.  
  
Lucius was looking at Snape oddly. He had thought that perhaps for a second Snape had been forced on to the light side, but no, obviously he had been mistaken, not a proud thing for a Malfoy to admit. And another thing, tormenting the dark Lord when he was angry already, surely that was a straight way to hell or maybe Snape would be going to heaven, Lucius had no idea.  
  
Voldemort's eyes glimmered in fury. Never had anyone other than the Potter boy talked to him like that and in the face of certain death.  
  
"You laugh at pain Severus, very well, let's see how long you'll laugh shall we?"  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Snape and hissed, "Crucio!"  
  
This time Snape did not yell, he began muttering senseless words. Voldemort chortled gleefully having once again got his own back or so he thought.  
  
"You may continue Malfoy." He said retracting his wand.  
  
Snape was led off the the dungeons or wherever is prison cell would be.  
  
Lucius roughly chucked Snape in and locked the wrought iron gate. He made to walk off. He stopped and turning around said, "I'm dumbstruck Severus, what will my son think?"  
  
Snape's brow creased in to a horrible scowl. "I couldn't care less what that little shit thinks Malfoy, I only hope he is not as foolish as you."  
  
Lucius did not look happy, "Draco will take your place Severus and an improvement he will make." With that he slammed the dungeon door placing numerous locking charms on it.  
  
Snape pushed himself back against the cold, stone wall. He closed his eyes. He had failed Dumbeldore and so many others.  
  
"God-damnit!" he swore in an effort of relieving his anger and mounting frustration.  
  
In the cell next to Snape's, Sirius shot awake from a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
Snape had forgotten that Voldemort had put him near Sirius. "Black, is that you?"  
  
Sirius gasped, "Snape what the hell are you doing in there?"  
  
Snape despite his predicament snapped, "I'm playing Quidditch! What does it look like?"  
  
Sirius snorted, "You play Quidditch, ha, leave that for James!"  
  
An uneasy silence fell at the mention of James's name. Sirius felt his blood begin to heat up again.  
  
"Did you forget to kiss all ten of your master's little toes goodnight? Yes," he said answering his own question, "that must be why you're in here."  
  
Snape really wasn't in the mood for further sarcastic remarks. "Shut it Black! For your information, not that you need to know, I was a spy for Dumbeldore and Voldemort found out."  
  
Sirius was not expecting this. "You were a spy: why aren't you dead?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Still stupid even after all those years in Azkaban."  
  
Sirius just glared so Snape continued. "Apparently we are black-mail for Potter."  
  
Sirius paled even more, although it might have been the light. He knew Harry would be panic stricken and warned against doing anything but lately Harry had changed and Sirius wondered if he could think sensibly anymore.  
  
Snape was going on about, "Potter this." and "Potter that."  
  
Sirius regained his composure and said fiercely, "Shut up Snap, crackle, pop."  
  
Snape reddened considerably at his old schoolboy nick name given to him by none other than the Marauders themselves.  
  
Sirius jumped practically out of his skin as a soft ball popped in to his hair dragging along with it a sheen of silver material.  
  
A/N: And that's another chapter done , Wheeew I'm tired of typing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry to leave you on such a tense ending, but I thought I'd better stop, I mean this is 700 words more than I'd usually write, not that it's that long anyway. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I didn't get as many reviews as I expected, but maybe I posted at the wrong time. Anyway, till next time, Bye!!!  
  
P.S. . don't forget to Review, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Lesley who is my new Beta reader. I really needed it! 


	6. Jealousy and a Vision

A/N: Thanks soooo much to all my reviewers! Really sorry it took so long, but I had other things on my mind. The new book that I was gonna start runs along the lines of Harry finding out that a meteor is on a collision impact with earth and they all have to get off. Unfortunately wizards don't know anything about rockets, as this kind of situation has never come up. Please tell me what you think of this idea. Bad? Good? I need to know so I can post it. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, I did! There's a note at the end, with individual thanks and answers to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Please read this. Feel free to flame!  
  
On we go.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Jealousy and Visions~  
  
Ron gaped at Hermione as she came out from the bathroom. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a thin light blue spaghetti strap top and and a raised pair of blue slipslops. Her hair was pulled back in to a high ponytail and wisps of it floated around her cheeks framing her face. She blushed when she saw Ron but hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Come on guys, the money's probably going to arrive soon."  
  
Following her down Ron asked Harry, "Is this really Hermione, since when did she dress-up, not that I'm complaining?" he added goggling at her stupidly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply but was stopped short by a loud scream from Hermione. The money had just apparated on to her head in 3 black leather pouches each bearing a Ministry of Magic emblem. Hermione's mom came rushing in to find out what all the commotion was about.  
  
On seeing the moneybags, she clapped her hands together, "finally, they're here. Hermione dear, would you like me to drive you, Harry and Ron down to Burkley?"  
  
"No thanks mom, it's fine we'll walk." She said trying to regain her self- composure.  
  
"What's Burkley?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
He shrugged and said, "I dunno, probably a shopping centre."  
  
Harry was right in guessing so. Ron jumped and yelped when the shop's doors opened automatically.  
  
"Ron! You're making a scene." Snapped Hermione as people glanced curiously in their direction. "Remember you're wearing burnt clothes and even in the muggle world that's not exactly common.  
  
He glared at her. "So where are we going first your majesty."  
  
Much to Ron's annoyance and Harry's amusement, Hermione didn't take offence to this and simply answered his question.  
  
"We're looking for clothes first Ron and.oooh, look, here's a nice little shop to start."  
  
"Doesn't it look a bit expensive?" asked Harry as Hermione headed towards the shop.  
  
These were the kind of places Dudley liked to shop to buy clothes that would supposedly impress girls. Harry snorted at the thought of Dudley impressing girls.  
  
"Nonsense, we've got enough money." Said Hermione breaking through Harry's thoughts.  
  
She walked in. The shopkeeper smiled at her but looked at Harry's and Ron's clothing in horror. Fortunately he didn't ask questions and mumbled something sounding very much like, "youths these days!"  
  
Seeing as Hermione hadn't lost much, she only picked out a few clothes then proceeded in helping Harry and Ron. She looked like she was having a blast. After paying for all their millions (thanks to Hermione) of new clothes and shoes they changed in to some and chucked their old clothes in to the bin. Despite Ron's complaints, Harry could see that for once he was actually glad he had some money and could afford nice things. He had to admit that so was he although clothes had never been his top priority. It was usually staying alive. Harry and Ron both stepped out of the change rooms wearing long khaki pants. Ron's shirt was navy blue and Harry's a green that Hermione had picked out to match his eyes. They both had expensive new takkies and Harry had managed to get himself a new watch as his had stopped working when he dove into the lake wearing it last year. On their way out they stopped for lunch. Ron who was still getting accustomed to the muggle world got himself a blue and green lava lamp while Hermione walked absorbed in a stack of Cosmo girl magazines.  
  
Ron shook his head muttering, "no matter where she is she always has to read something."  
  
After a long walk they arrived back at the house. Hermione was greeted by her mom who wore a huge smile. "Hello, how was it? Hermione, some of your friends stopped by to say hi."  
  
"Friends?" asked Ron when Mrs Granger had left.  
  
"Yes friends Ron, you didn't think I studied all my holidays did you?"  
  
Ron looked down. Apparently he had thought that she studied around the clock. Harry beckoned them inside.  
  
Three people were waiting in the entrance hall. A pretty girl was fiddling with long blond plaits. Next to her stood a short cheerful boy. The last guy was very good looking with dark brown hair and a nice smile. He was slightly taller than Ron but was well muscled and thin.  
  
Much to Ron's displeasure (again) the good-looking guy walked forward and hugged Hermione. "It's nice to see you again Mione. You really look pretty."  
  
"Hey Matt, thanks, you're also looking great." She said  
  
If Harry's ears weren't deceiving him, he would have thought Hermione was flirting. Ron seemed to be thinking so too, judging by the disgusted look his face showed.  
  
"Dave, Matt, Jade, meet Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron, meet Dave, Matt and Jade. They both go to my school."  
  
They all shook hands. Ron was glaring daggers at Matt but Jade was eyeing Harry with great interest.  
  
"Hey everyone, do you wanna go swim?" asked Hermione, "We can catch up on all that's happened this year." She added. She looked rather flushed. From the heat of the sun or Matt's presence, Harry didn't know.  
  
The answer was yes all round so Hermione showed them the way to the various bathrooms around the house making sure no one went in to her bedroom which was currently covered in wizarding stuff.  
  
Harry was not happy about taking off his shirt and just wearing swimming shorts. His muscles would most certainly not go unnoticed and even though Ron and Hermione had seen a bit of them through his shirt, they would probably also be rather shocked. He had been. Well there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
Harry was quite correct in thinking everyone would be surprised. They all stood still just staring at him. Then Jade asked him what sport he played. She was looking more eager by the second. Harry very nearly gave himself away by saying Quidditch but made a quick save replying, "soccer."  
  
The next couple of weeks flew by. Matt and Hermione seemed to be getting very close and Ron was now constantly bickering with her.  
  
Towards the end of July and just a day before Harry's birthday, the Hogwarts letters arrived. Fortunately it was at breakfast so the only people shrieking in surprise when the owl flew in were Mr and Mrs Granger. After calming the couple down, Hermione had decided she couldn't wait any longer. She carefully peeled off the Hogwarts crest, tipping her envelope upside down and spilling the contents of it on to the table. She jumped up and shrieked happily. In front of her lay a new silver badge, which read, 'Prefect.' She did a jig around the room and hugged everyone.  
  
"Congratulations dear!" said her mom, "We always new you could do it!"  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd get it, what with all the rules we've broken." She threw what were meant to be evil looks at Harry and Ron, but failed miserably and burst out laughing. After re-settling herself on her chair, she began glancing nervously between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hogwarts only has two prefects in each year in Gryffindor which means.only one of you two will get it.or neither."  
  
There was a short tense silence which was broken by Harry and Ron's hasty ripping open of their envelopes. Ron reached his hand in hauling out a thick wad of papers and likewise, a prefect badge. He seemed to glow with pride.  
  
Harry on the other hand had dropped his open envelope on to the floor. Out clattered not one, but two badges. The first one was also a prefect badge. Strange he thought. Hermione said only two prefects in each year. The second badge was gold and bore on it a flickering green flame. Harry sat on his chair staring in to the miniature green fire. Slowly he averted his gaze to Ron who looked extremely puzzled but not jealous to Harry's relief. Hermione was muttering distractedly and seemed to be trying to put something together. She kept on looking at Harry, frowning and then shaking her head.  
  
Finally she said, "I need to go to a library. Dad, can you take us in to London. We might as well get all our school supplies and Harry's birthday presents while we're at it."  
  
Hermione's father nodded and folded up his newspaper laying it on the table.  
  
"Sure thing, be ready in ten minutes." He got up to find the keys, then get the car out of the garage.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron went up to Hermione's room to brush their teeth and yank on some shoes. They had all gotten used to the 'sleeping in a girls room' issue and shared it quite fitfully. Hermione usually got to change first. Ron even now hadn't stopped blushing when he saw Hermione in her nightie.  
  
The car ride to London was long, hot and boring filled in with Ron and Hermione's arguing. Harry began drifting off to sleep. Hermione turned back in her chair to reprimand Ron for not having finished his Potions essay when her eyes fell on to Harry. Her sentence trailed off into thin air. Ron noticed where her gaze had fallen and he also swivelled round to look at his best friend. Harry's mouth was slightly open and his brow was creased in to a frown. Hermione hated seeing him looking so vulnerable. He had to live with an incredible amount of expectations and suffering burdened upon him.  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione. "Leave him, he looks peaceful for once."  
  
She nodded and they resumed their journey in silence. Little did Ron know that Harry was most certainly not in a peaceful slumber. Actually he was far from it. The moment Harry's eyes had closed he had found himself standing in a dark house. The moonlight shone through the kitchen windows passing straight through him and illuminating a door that stood slightly ajar. He frowned. This was horribly reminiscent of his dream last year involving the muggle man, Frank Bryce whom Voldemort had disposed of. Cautiously he walked to the door taking in the cobweb covered beams which were cross-hatched on the roof above and the cracked, dusty tiles that littered the floor. He shivered involuntarily and stepped through the door fearing that it would crumble at his touch. Fortunately it only gave off a soft ancient creak and let him in pass through. Harry now found himself in a familiar looking dining room. That by the looks of it had at one stage been richly furnished with mahogany dining tables and sideboards topped by glass chandeliers. A musty old smell crept up his nostrils. Dust emanated in puffs around him as he trailed his left hand along the wall, letting the flaking paint drop to the floor. The Persian carpet, which lay underfoot, had also undergone many years of dirt and was home to thousands of insects, which scuttled out as Harry trod on its brittle fibres. 'Strange' he thought. If this was a dream then why did everything feel so. lifelike? Another door blocked his path. Unlike the last one, this door looked new and solid. It's hinges looked well oiled. A dim greenish light shone from beneath the crack at the door's base. Harry's instincts told him to get out as fast as possible but his curiosity got the better of him and he gently pushed the door open. Whatever he had been been expecting was not what he found. A horrible, rotting smell emanated from barely distinguishable lumps on the floor that each emanated a sickly green, black light. Harry bent down to further inspect the heaps of material and. "Oh my god!" he jumped back, falling on to another lump. They were bodies and there were about ten of them each looking more mauled as he went along. Harry picked himself up in absolute horror. He jumped nearly a foot high when he heard a rasping noise behind him. One of the bodies still barely alive had stretched out its hand grabbing hold of his jeans. What Harry did next was one of the most natural things he could possibly have done. He screamed.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright still yelling. His hand immediately reached up to his forehead. Mr Granger swore loudly and the car jerked to the side waking a very startled Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Jeepers Harry, what the hell happened?!" asked Ron who was shaking a bit from shock."  
  
Hermione was staring at Harry in alarm. "Harry, why are you holding your scar? Does it hurt?"  
  
Her face looked as if it had been bleached white. Harry very slowly lowered his hand.  
  
"Sorry Mr Granger." He apologised. His normally bright green eyes were now dull and looked as if they had seen unimaginable things.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Hermione, my scar is fine and no it doesn't hurt." Said Harry beginning to feel very stupid. It had only been a nightmare.hadn't it?  
  
"Then why were you clutching it like that?" she questioned.  
  
He shrugged. "Instinctive, I guess, just had a nightmare."  
  
Ron and Hermione's eyes, which looked as if they had slowly been calming down immediately, opened in horror.  
  
Ron suddenly asked, "Was.was it about You-know-who?  
  
Harry silently recalled the dream. "No, I don't think so." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione worriedly butted in again.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry with a clear note of finality in his voice.  
  
Hermione nodded but still looked doubtful. Ron on the other hand looked incredibly relieved. The rest of their journey went on in silence. Ron sat slouched in his chair enjoying the scenery. Hermione and Harry were both thinking. Harry about his dream and Hermione about Harry's reaction. She eventually came to the conclusion that Harry had had a nightmare about Cedric. She looked at him in pity. He noticed it and glared at her.  
  
Mr Granger glanced worriedly between the 3 friends. This whole witch/wizard world seemed very stressful. He returned his gaze back to the road. After half an hour in silence they arrived. Hermione's father told them that he'd be there at 4pm to pick them up. They nodded, waved, aid goodbye and stepped in to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A/N: Yikes,that was a long chapter. Please hit that little review button at the bottom of the page. You know you want to. If anyone has any brilliant ideas for the story don't hesitate to add them in to a review. Should anyone want me to email them when I finally get down to updating the next chapter please say so.  
  
Now the individual thanks go to:  
  
Angel of light: Thanks for beta reading again Les! Oh and carry on dreaming, there's no way I'm giving you hints! We have to start writing our joint story soon too!!!  
  
Codfish_CM: Thanks I like my plot too (not to boast or anything!) I'm really sorry about the Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny thing, but I can't really write anything else.  
  
Anja: I'll try to send you the snidget as soon as possible but it won't be from my fanfic email address.  
  
CR: Thanks for reading my story. Don't worry, I'm in that kind of a mood often.  
  
Ofrey: Sorry bout the swearing, I get carried away!  
  
Illiamwa: I can understand why you were confused but as far as I know JK originally planned to call her fifth book the green flame torch just like her fourth one was going to be Harry Potter and the Doomspell tournament. Wish I had as many ideas as you though!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed, not all people were mentioned, even if you did read a couple of my chapters of late. But carry on the good work of reviewing. I hope to post the next chapter if I get about 70 reviews! (So my expectations are high!)  
  
Chow for now ~Buckbeak Girl~ 


	7. Diagon Alley, the Dark Mark and a Death

A/N: Wow, Wow, Wow, that's all I can say! Thanks sooo much to everyone that reviewed. It went way past what I expected it to and *sob*, it made me so happy. : ) There is a list of thanks at the end, so keep up the good work reviewing everyone. Seeing as this is going to be a super long and really interesting chapter, full of action, adventure and yes you said it, Romance, I would like to aim my reviews towards something in the hundreds. I know that's a huge leap, but I have faith in you guys. I guess my idea for an HP story in space wasn't really wanted, but the reason I've taken such a long time to finally get the chapter up was because I've written a ton of another story, I'll tell you about it at the end. Earlier on, my computer crashed and I'd written a good 5 pages, so you can imagine how upset I was. For now, read and don't forget to Review!!!  
  
~Chapter 7~ Diagon Alley, The Dark Mark and a Death  
  
The trio walked slowly past the bar. Tom greeted them jovially.  
  
"Morning Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr.." Tom trailed off staring at Harry. He did look vaguely familiar, almost like.no it couldn't be him. The innkeeper's eyes quickly flicked upwards to Harry's scar which seemed more pronounced than ever before. Hermione and Ron bore rather amused expressions but Harry wasn't in the mood for this. If Tom noticed or actually didn't notice him, what would all his teachers and fellow students think? More attention was all he needed.  
  
"Morning Mr. Potter. You sure have changed." He said by means of greeting Harry. Harry returned the greeting, using a bland voice and headed towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance into Diagon Alley.  
  
The brick wall moved aside forming an archway. Bright sunlight blinded them for a couple of moments. Harry remembered that earlier on in the summer, Diagon Alley had been attacked. That was the day he'd gone to Ron's house by floo powder. The death eaters must have thought he'd been on his way here. Oh no, he was putting everyone in danger again. Harry pulled an astonished Ron and Hermione into a side alcove.  
  
'Am I recognizable?' he asked flattening his fringe against his scar.  
  
Ron looked at him oddly but Hermione understood the relevance.  
  
'Harry, I doubt the death eaters would have traced us here. Don't worry, you're safe.' Her voice betrayed pity.  
  
'I'm not worried about myself Hermione, last time they thought I'd be here and because of me again innocent people died!'  
  
There was a minute's silence as Harry's words sunk in. Ron broke the silence and made a valiant attempt to cheer Harry up.  
  
'No-one will recognize you if you keep your scar covered.'  
  
Harry seriously doubted it, but what else could he do? He placed his hand inside a pocked gripping his wand tightly then nodded. At least he'd be somewhat prepared if they attacked again.  
  
For a while the trio walked around admiring items from shop windows. Finally Hermione was able to persuade or rather shove them into Flourish and Blotts. She fished out her neatly folded Hogwarts letter from a thin book bag she'd been carrying and flipped it open, sliding the parchment out. She skimmed through the usual letter from McGonagall. A small paragraph at the end of it caught her eye.  
  
Please note that a compulsory 'Job Class' will be added to the school years curriculum for fifth and sixth year students only. It will specialize in helping each pupil to find a future job, which suits their talents, what they enjoy and the subjects they have chosen to take. Being a versatile topic, it will require much attention and a dedication of mind. We hope you will be able to enjoy all aspects of it and trust you will take its lessons into a beneficial account.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M.McGonagall  
  
MinervaMcGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ron and Harry looked absolutely horrified at the thought of a new subject. Hermione on the other Hand, looked ready to throw a party.  
  
'This is going to be the best year ever!' she exclaimed and hurried off to find her books.  
  
'Mental.' Ron muttered scowling at his letter. 'Let's see what we're going to need.'  
  
Perfectly Putrid Potions by Sharika Simmering A 5th Years Guide to Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk Chew on Charms by Gabriel Floater Dead Right Divination by Angela Orb Magical History for the Clueless by Mary Revolt Mein Kamphf a bibliography by Adolph Hitler Magical Creatures Misbehaving by Catherine Claw What's out Where? By Orion Delta The pleasant and not so pleasant of plants by Henry Herb Never turn your back by Danielle Curse Avoiding Unemployment by Hobo Jeel  
  
Harry stared in amazement at the list. Hitler. Why would Hogwarts want them to buy a book written by him? Ron seemed more concerned about the thickness and price of each book.  
  
After collecting what they needed and paying, they went to sit at a restaurant outside in the sun. Three toffee and chocolate ice creams vanished in seconds and Harry sat back to think. Hermione watched him carefully.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Please don't try to find Snuffles.'  
  
Harry looked up, face set in a frown. Ron was chewing nervously on his fingernails.  
  
'What would you do, if the only person even close to being your father was in danger Hermione? Would you just wait for someone else to do something?' Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip thinking then sighted. 'I guess I would, but Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore knows and is doing the best he can to help. So many people depend on you. and so do we.' She said pointing at Ron and herself.  
  
'Hermione, Sirius is all I have as family, and I'm not going to promise Ill do nothing.'  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione. 'Just leave him, he won't change his mind.'  
  
As Harry stood up, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed through Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry shout out of his seat, clutching his wand tightly. His head swiveled around to a nearby shop: 'Malevolent Maskers'  
  
The whole of Diagon Alley had fallen silent allowing the terrified yells to be heard clearly. It was almost immediately that Diagon Alley began to empty. As the screaming died down, a low chortling laugh could be heard. Harry froze and an uneasy frown lingered momentarily on his face. Someone was in trouble and no one Harry could see looked as if they'd be helping any time soon.  
  
'Hermione, Ron, I'm going to see if I can help!' he said to his friends. Ron was fiddling nervously with his wand, 'Harry I don't think that's such a good idea. Suppose it's a trap?'  
  
Hermione nodded fervently, 'And Harry, I don't think this is what Sirius would have wanted you to do.'  
  
Harry glared at Hermione. "Please never ever use Sirius against me.' He said.  
  
After a couple more seconds, Harry turned in the shops direction and strode towards it, leaving Hermione and Ron to figure out what had just happened.  
  
The laughter began to subside. A niggling feeling in Harry's stomach told him to back down and get out as fast as possible but being the curious teenager he was he pushed the feeling aside and walked briskly through the door.  
  
The shop was dimly lit by multiple balls of floating flames, which glowed a white fluorescent colour. Harry ducked his head avoiding them. Dozens of spooky masks hung about the walls adding to the situation perfectly. An eerie magic cracked overhead and the manic cackling ceased. A dark red cloak floated before Harry and as he watched, a purposeful rip began to etch itself upon the thin material, which slowly began to drift into a back room. Harry cautiously followed. The cloth now lay over a lump on the floor, a distinctly human shaped kind of lump. Harry bent down to move the cloth, heart high in his throat. As he touched it, a reporter stepped in. Upon Harry's touch, the cloth glowed green and straightened itself. The reporter behind him gasped and a blinding camera flash blazed through the room. A horrific sight met Harry's eyes. The ripping on the cloak had formed a horrifying symbol, The Dark Mark. But underneath the cloth lay and even worse sight.  
  
Drenched in blood was a body. Her long hair splattered in all directions and her eyes open wide. Her mouth had been contorted into a mixture that Harry could only assume was either amazement or shock.  
  
The reporter flashed away. Harry turned round just in time to be caught by the camera. The reporter gave him a slightly fearful glance and dashed out of the shop no doubt to plaster his treasure upon the Daily Prophet's front page. Harry tripped backwards refusing to believe this was happening. Two Ministry wizards entered the room. Instead of reacting with emotion, they pushed Harry out and through the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron dashed up to Harry as he came into view, looks of relief spread over their faces.  
  
'So what was wrong?' Ron asked Hermione was examining Harry carefully and panic began to race through her eyes.  
  
'Harry?' she asked, her voice shaking slightly 'Are you okay, is everything fine?'  
  
Harry stared blankly at her for a few seconds then answered in a monotonous tone, 'No, everything is not fine.'  
  
A crowd had begun to gather around the shop, the more curious people edged over to Harry, conveniently in the line of hearing.  
  
Harry shook his head and gave a pointed glance at the crowd. 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. Together they pushed their way out and made for the Leaky Cauldron. Just as they entered, a thin, pale boy slammed into Ron.  
  
'Going somewhere Weasel?' he asked as a grin spread over his pointed features, not unlike a cat-playing toy with a mouse.  
  
'As a matter of fact Malfoy, I am, so could you move it!' Ron had gotten back onto his feet and was glaring at Draco. Ignoring Ron's request, Draco averted his eyes to Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Afternoon Granger, what happened to mummy and daddy? Embarrassed by them? Don't worry I'd also be.' His drawl was slow and purposeful.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and merely glared.  
  
'And you Pott.' Draco trailed off at the sight of Harry. A blank expression stole his smirk. He couldn't place a finger on it, but he knew this boy from somewhere. Understanding dawned upon him and his eyes widened slightly in shock.  
  
'Hello Malfoy.' Harry greeted enjoying the Slytherin's reaction.  
  
Draco frowned sulkily and stomped past them, still unable to believe Harry's change.  
  
********** Back at Hermione's house that afternoon Harry told his two friends about what had happened. He finished off by explaining that a reporter had snapped everything.  
  
'Now people are going to think I did it!' he said sullenly.  
  
Hermione and Ron shared a glance. Unfortunately Harry caught it and he soured even further.  
  
'What is it with you two and all these hidden looks?'  
  
Hermione blushed but Ron remained silent.  
  
Sighing Harry left it. 'So what do you think?' 'Strange.' Hermione said.  
  
Ron screwed up his face. 'Suspicious.I mean Harry, It doesn't sound like You-Know-Who.does it?'  
  
Harry scowled furiously at his feet and shrugged, 'How should I know!'  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, .......PLEASE!  
I am most dreadfully sorry I took soo long but if u review, it will come quickly! The other story I started was a Harry/Ginny romance but I don't think I'm going to carry on with it, so there you are. I'd like to thank Lesley for beta reading my story and my sisters for helping me past the bit of writers block I had. I've already done the next chapter, so I'll wait for a ton of reviews. I also have a major thing to ask,  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
Nicky: Thanks for reading again, it's so nice to hear it!  
  
Endless-luv: I sure hope it was and will remain so!  
  
Lilia: I'm glad to know Ron is going as he should and I do find him the easiest to write. Your observation on the Ministry thing is quite correct. I overlooked the other use, merely thinking that Voldemort could block out his magical signature. Thanks for telling me!  
  
Thundering Lights: Yeah, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad my story is worth such honour, oh and it's real nice of you to add me to your fav's!  
  
Honeybee: No, I am going to continue, as long as people want me to, meaning, a ton of reviews, an absolute mountain!!!  
  
ANgEl-EyEz2529: What a complicated name, but it's cool anyway! I've also been real busy so don't worry, do carry on with your story!  
  
Ice-dragon: Sure will try, many apologies!!!  
  
Heather: Oh dear, it was way more than a month since my last update. *Gulp* don't kill me, I'm soooooo sorry!!  
  
Meg: Your story is cool, tell me if you want me to put it up for you, thanks for reading mine so steadily, carry on!  
  
Lucy: Glad u love my story and Read it again, it makes me so happy, carry on reading it. Hope to hear from u sooon.  
  
AFOYI: I like it too, so I'll try adding a few more touches!  
  
Angel of Light: Les, thanks for beta reading my story, again, it means a lot to me, could you hurry up and get yours out!  
  
Gnat the Fly: Fine, I won't put Harry in space, it is kind of a touchy thing and would probably be hard to write, other than that, Thanks!!!  
  
Unknown(even to me: Wow, wow, I will try continuing!  
  
Ash: So you want more Harry/Ginny do you, well you'll just have to wait a while, wont u?! Thanks for all the encouragement.  
  
Erinamation-limited2-nothing- Your name is a mouthful or should I say fingerful. I do care, and It's gr8 that you're going to add it to your favorites, carry on reading and of course, reviewing!  
  
CR: I'll try to keep writing or at least till HER book comes out, if It eva does!  
  
ER: I definitely.most probably.could.maybe write more!!!!  
  
Till Next time everyone, Chow Buckbeak Girl  
  
N.B. WOULD EVERYONE STILL CARRY ON READING MY STORY EVEN AFTER JK'S BOOK CAME OUT, CAUSE I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD HALT IT ??? 


End file.
